1. Field
The present disclosure may relate to a display device, and more particularly, may relate to an apparatus to support a display device.
2. Background
Display devices may be used for watching images. Flat display devices having an almost two-dimensional flat structure are being widely released. Since the flat display devices are lightweight, the devices may be mounted to walls. Supporting apparatuses for various wall-mount-type display devices are therefore being introduced.
Such a supporting apparatus may include a fixing unit for fixing (or attaching) to a wall, a device connecting part on which a display device is placed, and a connection unit that connects the fixing unit to the device connecting part. The connection unit may include a plurality of links. Through operation of the links, the display device may move back and forth and swivel left and right relative to the wall.
The links may perform the back-and-forth movement of the display device, and thus stress may concentrate on hinge shafts of the respective links so that the supporting apparatus is susceptible to breakage.
The links may also overlap each other, and thus a back-and-forth width of the supporting apparatus may be increased, which may increase a distance from the wall to the display device.